Eternidad
by lixy-chan
Summary: 'No podíamos tomarnos de las manos, las camas estaban demasiado separadas'/'¿Que'/ El terror nos invadió y quisimos salir de aquella casa, cual fue nuestra sorpresa, las puertas no se abrian. La casa no nos dejaba salir./'No, lo que hay en la casa'/ SakuKarin POV Sakura.


**Nuestra eterna ultima vez**

Toda historia tiene un comienzo y una final. Me dijeron. Y toda vida termina. Seguí escuchando. ¿Qué hay después de la vida? Pregunte. Muerte. Respondieron. ¿Y después de la muerte? Vida. Respondieron. Jamás entendí ese ciclo. Y sigo sin hacerlo, porque, a decir verdad después de la muerte… no hay nada.

Todo comenzó un 12 de Julio las vacaciones ya daban inicio y yo podía estar segura que no haría nada interesante por esos días, así que solo me dedique a estudiar. Si, estudiar porque no tengo mas propósito que aquel. La verdad es que si tuviera que elegir un buen principio seria cuando Karin, mi mejor amiga, llego a mi casa, corriendo y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Me dijo gritando.

-¡Alista tu maleta, nos vamos de perras!

Y yo, bueno primero no entendí.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Bueno, una tía lejana falleció y me dejo una herencia. Una casona en un lugar… bueno es una isla.

Abrí los ojos cuanto pude, Karin me mostró aquel boleto de avión, todo incluido. La mataría, pero primero aliste mi ropa.

-Quiero a uno así, y le daré duro. No, mejor que el me de duro. – decía Karin con un brillo en sus ojos, yo solo la escuchaba. – Espero que los hombres estén bueno.

-¿Y si es un ella?

-¡Nos damos duro!

-¡Karin!

-¿Qué?

-Eres una cerda. – le dije.

-Aquí la única cerda es la cerda de Ino. No me vengas con jodidos inventos tuyos.

-Cierto.

La verdad es que cuando subimos al avión todo estaba calmado, si. Al menos si te ponías a pensar ¿Por qué Karin se encerró en el baño con un hombre mas joven que ella? Era sexy, y rubio. Así que no lo dudo y cuando el entro ella le impidió cerrar la puerta, adentrándose con el.

-Eres una zorra ¿lo sabias?

-No se le llama zorrés, se le llama… bueno… eso es disfrutar.

-Eso es ser zorra.

-Bien, entonces lo soy, pero que conste que es buena calidad.

-Si, lo que tu digas.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, una joven y un hombre nos esperaban con nuestros nombres escritos en unas hojas.

-Le doy – dije yo observando al hombre que venia por nosotras.

-¿Eh? No, ni lo sueñes, yo lo vi primero.

-Pero yo lo pedí primero.

-Vete a la chingada.

-Estamos en la chingada.

-Ah, cierto. Pues dale, y duro, pero piensa en mi, rosita.

-Como digas, zanahoria.

Por el camino a la casona, mientras veía el paisaje, me vino al cuerpo una extraña sensación. Si, y puedo jurar que Karin también lo sintió porque su cara se lleno de una extraña mueca en sus labios. Reacomodo sus lentes y frunció el ceño.

No le prestamos mas atención al asunto y al llegar a la casa Karin alzo una ceja. Nos adentramos a la casa, una muy grande y vieja. Se fueron y nos quedamos solas.

-¿Esto es broma, verdad? ¡Zanahoria eres una vil perra!

-¡¿Yo como sabría que esto era una… jodida casa en ruinas?!

Suspiramos y recorrimos la casa cuanto pudimos y lo que falto otro dia seria.

-Quiero comer. – dije

-Traje comida del aeropuerto, después a ver que hacemos.

-Eres una imbécil ¿lo sabias?

.Tu también.

Un ruido se escucho por las extensas escaleras. Grite fuertemente, y Karin se toco el pecho.

-¿Q-Que fue eso, Karin? – pregunte.

Karin no respondió, yo me preocupe mientras veía como se desplomaba en el suelo. Si, Karin se había desmayado con los ojos abiertos, y volví a gritar, esta vez maldiciéndola.

Cuando despertó miro a ambos lados. Mientras se acercaba a mi, que estaba en un sillón a lado de ella.

-Por fin. – le hable.

-¿Qué paso?

-Te desmayaste, ¿Qué te paso?

No respondió, caminamos a las maletas. Y con un temor enorme albergándose en mi pecho, subimos las escaleras para así llegar a nuestras habitaciones.

-Se hace de noche. – dije en un susurro.

-Si.

Decidimos dormir en la misma habitación. Casualmente en una de ellas había tres camas así que decidimos dormir una en cada cama, dejando la tercera despejada, o mas bien con las maletas encima.

Cenamos, o lo que debió ser una cena. Rammen, por que si, igual que si tonto primo, Karin amaba con fervor el Rammen.

Cuando ya era de noche quisimos prender las luces. Cual fue nuestra sorpresa al entender que no había electricidad. Yo llore. Y Karin lo hubiera echo también, pero, vamos. Es Karin y ella no llora. Solo nos tomamos de las manos y caminamos con mucho cuidado hasta nuestro cuarto. Nos recostamos en las camas inseguras de nuestra estadía en este lugar y poco a poco Karin se durmió.

-¡Ah!

Karin se despertó al escuchar mi grito, corrió a socorrerme y me abrazo. Había una tormenta, no me daban miedo pero ¡Su puta madre! Era tan aterrador que hasta sentí temblar a Karin entre mis brazos.

-Tengo miedo, Karin ¿Qué pensabas al traerme aquí?

-Nada, tablita. No se que estés pensando, pero yo también… bueno no me gusta estar aquí.

En medio de la oscuridad nos volvimos a acostar. Esta vez sacando nuestras manos de la cama para tomárnoslas. Así, y solo después, pudimos dormir como por arte de magia.

Al día siguiente, nuestro primer y ultimo día. Nos despertamos con las manos fuera de la cama.

Yo sonreí al ver a Karin bien y ella también lo hiso al verme.

-Buena idea la tuya, Sakura.

Mi ego se elevo.

Pero después todo desapareció. MI cara de lleno de terror. Uno muy grande. Al ver como las camas estaban demasiado separadas como para tomarnos de las manos. Salí corriendo con Karin detrás de mi.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, frentona?!

-¡LARGUÉMONOS DE ESTA PUTA CASA! – grite con pánico en todo su esplendor.

-¿Qué?

-Las camas, nuestras manos… no… no podíamos, estaban muy alejadas como para tomarnos e las manos, no eran tus manos… no eran las mías… Karin quiero irme, las camas están muy separadas como para que nuestras manos alcanzaran a tomarse. – lo dije, si, y estaba llorando mientras lo hacia.

-¿Qué?

Como si no entendieras te dejaste caer en el piso de rodillas. No tomamos nuestras cosas. Algo nos lo dijo. Solo corrimos con nuestro pijama puesto, con sandalias y nada mas.

-¡La puerta no se abre! – gritaste.

-¡El patio!

-¡No se abren! ¡Las ventanas! – dijiste mientras corrías. No nos dimos cuenta que alguien mas nos seguía.

-Están atoradas. – respondí.

Vi el terror en tu cara. Vi en dirección a donde tu veías. Mi cara se descompuso al no encontrar nada y sin embargo tú estabas tan aterrada.

-¿Qué ves… Karin?

No respondiste. Gritaste cuanto tu garganta te dejo. Comenzaste a llamarme. Yo estaba a tu lado y sin embargo suplicabas por mí. No lo soporte y te zarandee. Te deshiciste de mi agarre con temor. Te abofetee, nada sirvió. Te grite, te llame por tu nombre completo. Mencione a Sasuke, a Suigetsu, a Naruto y hasta a Neji. Nada.

Te tome de la cara, con ambas manos y te bese.

Si, siempre quisimos esto, pero esta vez no fue por placer. Me mordiste y un hilo de sangre recorrió dese mi labio inferior hasta mi barbilla. Te maldije, a ti, a mi. A todo. Y después, algo me heló la sangre, no pude respirar y todo fue negro.

Quise pensar que desperté, no. Eso no era un despertar. Karin se encontraba a mi lado, inconsciente y con sangre en sus brazos. Te tome el pulso y seguías viva gracias a Dios.

Tardaste unos segundos en reaccionar a mi voz y al despertar me abrazaste, tocándome mi cabello, mi rostro. Si, Karin, estoy bien.

Corrimos con pocas fuerzas de nuevo a una de las ventanas y con una silla Karin trato de quebrar la ventana. No puedo porque al momento algo nos lanzo hasta el otro extremo de la cocina. No pensamos, no gritamos. Solo nos tómanos las manos y corrimos a la salida.

-Te prometo que todo estará bien. – dijiste.

-Yo también te lo prometo. – respondí.

Corrimos y la puerta, como la primera vez, no se abrió. Uno dos, tres, cuatro intentos y nada. Seguimos tomadas de las manos, y en ningún momento sentí a Karin flaquear, mucho menos llorar. Justo ahora pude sentir como mi pecho se oprimía.

Siempre lo supe, y nunca lo quise ver. Siempre admire a Karin, y en el fondo, muy en el fondo, le envidiaba. Pero ahora, solo sabía algo. La amaba tanto o mas que a mi vida. Y por eso, cuando vi como un espectro gris se acercaba rápidamente, me interpuse entre el y Karin. Eso dolió porque, sinceramente no se siente bien ser atravesada por algo que no ves y después sentir la espesa sangre entre tus dedos.

Desapareció y reapareció detrás de Karin haciendo que ella volteara aterrada y sin querer tirara sus anteojos.

-No… no puedo ver, Sakura ¿Cómo estas? Háblame.

Y así lo hice. Te hable y sin querer te dije que te amaba. Machorra, me llamaste, y me dijiste justo lo mismo que yo a ti.

Aquel fantasma o lo que sea, hablo. Te dijo 'No los necesitaras mas' no entendimos hasta que escuche tu grito desgarrador. Y vi, si. Aquella escena termino de matarme.

Sus ojos estaban rodando. Sus hermosos ojos rojos ya no eran parte de ella. Como recuerdo un par de cuencas se quedaron. Al final ella no lloro. Y eso siempre se lo admirare. ES una lastima que no se lo pude decir porque. Una mano me asfixiaba mientras se oprimía mas mi herida. Tu ya no estabas conmigo ni yo contigo.

Y siendo sincera, en todo el trauma, no se si lo que sentí fue el aire, o fueron tus labios sobre los míos. Si fue así. Entonces ahora puedo decir… morí en paz. Por que solo así, pudimos tener, nuestra primera y eterna ultima vez.

Fin

_Me fui al carajo. Tómense la molestia de lanzarme tomatazos.  
Aunque no debí publicar esto. Lo escribí hace como un año y no era para nada yuri. Ni se acercaba en ese entonces escribía como... como nada. _

* * *

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto


End file.
